


Gunshots and Coffee

by Judopixie



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/pseuds/Judopixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Callan get shot Lonely notices Meres is a little out of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsondust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/gifts).



Lonely jumped at the gunshots. He looked around the small room Mr Meres had shut him in. He grabbed his cap and peaked out of the door. The hallway was clear so he scarpered in the rough direction he'd seen Mr Meres go in. He was almost out of the door when he saw an open door. Mr Callan was bleeding and Mr Meres crouched by him, pale and shocked looking. Lonely took a moment to find his voice.  
"You croaked him Mr Meres?"  
Mr Meres jumped and looked up at him. Wordlessly he stood and picked up the phone.  
"It's Meres. I need an ambulance at headquarters. No, I'm fine. It's David. Callan. Yes that Callan. I shot him. I'll make out a report. Yes. Thank you." He said all this in a monotone, hardly even seeming to notice what he was saying. He must've been talking to someone important though because the ambulance was there quick as a flash.  
"Mr Meres?" He said after he'd put the phone down. Meres looked at him.  
"What are you doing out here?" He snapped, but even Lonely could hear the lack of venom in it.  
"I 'eard gunshots."  
"I told you to stay in the room, why did you leave?"  
"I thought maybe you was in trouble-" Lonely broke off as the doctors rushed in. Mr Meres looked even paler as they did. He wasn't sure why but he reached out and put a hand on Mr Meres's elbow.  
"Come on Mr Meres. Give ' em some room to work."  
It was a testimony to how out of sorts Mr Meres was that he followed.

 ***

The canteen was empty apart from the two men in the furthest corner. Toby had his hands curled around the chipped cup of lukewarm coffee Lonely had brought him, he didn't trust his hands not to shake and give him away. Lonely was still there, Toby could smell him. Frankly he was amazed Lonely had stuck around, he had snapped at him viciously when the smelly little thief had come in to see what the gunshots were about. It was the smelly little thief who spoke first. "Mr Meres? Are you ok Mr Meres?"  
"I'm fine Lonely." Toby snapped, it seemed to be habit.  
"You sure?" The little man backed off in response to the glare Meres sent his way. "You just looked a bit peaky that's all!"  
"I'm fine Lonely, go home."  
"Yeah but-"  
"Just go home!" Toby stood slightly. His chest tightened just a little and his eyes pricked. He clamped his jaw tight and bit back the emotions running through him. Of all the people to cry in front of Lonely was damn near the bottom of his list. Lonely apparently sensed this because the thief drained his cup and stood.  
"Can you let me know if you hear anything?"  
Toby nodded, too tired to argue. He should go home but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. It was ridiculous to be acting this way, he was alive and that was what mattered wasn't it? Something hot tickled his cheek and he swiped at the damp streak it left. He let out a shaky breath which eased the pressure in his chest and reprimanded himself. No one was worth crying over, he should remember that. Standing up he drained his 'coffee' and shrugged on his coat. The coffee made him think of Lonely again. He never did understand why Callan let him stick around but part of him was jealous of the man. He wondered who'd want to know how he was if he had been shot. Reminding himself to thank Lonely for the coffee later Toby walked out onto the street. Perhaps a walk would do him good.


End file.
